


A Helping Hand

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wounded Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is injured on a hunt and Castiel offers to patch them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

“Hold still, Y/N,” Castiel said as he pressed a hand to your wound, applying pressure to it to slow the bleeding and to heal you. You pulled your leg away quickly, wincing as you did. The angel looked up at you, his blue eyes confused and slightly frustrated. “Why do you keep doing that?” he asked, moving to grab your leg again.  
    “Because I don't want you healing me, that's why,” you replied, reaching over to the side of you where there was a roll of gauze and anti-bacterial ointment. He stared back at you, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
    “I don't understand.” You huffed, shimmying your pants down farther on your leg, revealing more of your thigh so you could wrap it. “You're clearly in pain. Let me heal you.”  
    “No,” you said flatly, breaking out the ointment and gingerly applying it to the large cut that ran nearly all the way across your thigh. You bit your lower lip and took in short, shallow breaths through your nose, the pain excruciating for such a shallow wound.  
    “Y/N...” Castiel said, reaching forward to help you. You jerked your leg out of his reach.  
    “I said no, Cas,” you replied, your face unamused and anger starting to build up in the pit of your stomach.  
    “Why?” he questioned, his face mirroring your expression.  
    “I just don't want you to, okay? It's as simple as that.” Castiel sighed.  
    “You have to have a reason. No one chooses to be in pain if there is a pain-free option available to them. Why won't you let me heal you? It will only take a moment and it won't hurt,” he said. You looked away from him and started applying the gauze pads over the wound before beginning to wrap it tightly. It was unpleasant to say the least, but you refused to have his help. “Y/N?”  
    “What? Can't you see I'm busy here?”  
    “You didn't answer my question.” You sighed loudly, clearly exasperated by the situation.  
    “Look, I don't want your help, okay? I was the idiot who got hurt. I was the idiot who got too close to that damn werewolf. Therefore, I'm the idiot that has to deal with the pain that comes with it. Maybe next time I'll remember not to take on a werewolf head on,” you replied, looking back down at your thigh. You went back to wrapping it, but with some difficulty. Castiel stayed silent, watching you struggle with the wrappings of your leg.  
    “Well, if you don't want me to heal you, at least let me help you wrap your wound. It's the least I can do,” he said, taking the gauze from your hands. You huffed a little as he gingerly treated you with precise hands, but didn't stop him. Your leg was soon wrapped in no time.  
    “Thanks,” you said. He smiled up at you.  
    “You're welcome,” he replied, patting your leg gently. You couldn't help but smile back at him.


End file.
